Of Cardigans and Jelly
by Little Gem Magnolia
Summary: Mon-El is distracted. Very distracted. KaraMel; part of the 'Of' series.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters.

 **Summary:** Mon-El is distracted. Very distracted. KaraMel; part of the 'Of' series.

 **0000**

He was distracted. Very, very, _very_ distracted but it wasn't his fault, not really anyway.

He supposed that he had been leaving his clothes everywhere, and she _had_ been telling him to pick them up before usually doing so herself, but he hadn't been prepared for the consequences of throwing his clothing just anywhere.

He was dealing with the consequences now, though and he was sure he'd never forget them. The painfully uncomfortable consequences that made his throat dry and would have had him stammering like some child with their hand caught in the cookie jar if he'd been able to muster the ability to speak.

If only it was just the cookie jar he was caught in.

It wasn't just the cookie jar, though... Unless Kara was the cookie jar and she very well could have been because she looked downright edible in her sleep shorts and his oversized cardigan, hair up and messy, humming along to the radio as she set about cooking eggs and bacon.

Just the sight of her made his lower body clench in all the right ways.

He shook his head. He didn't know where _that_ thought had come from but he knew where it needed to go. Their relationship was already complicated enough without his body making him think things he fought to suppress on a day to day basis.

She stretched to reach something on a high shelf, making his sweater ride up to reveal a very nice view of her backside, before giving up on trying to get it the normal way and floating up to it.

Ah but the normal way had been so gratifying while it lasted.

And then the song changed and she'd started dancing. It was innocent enough, she was dancing like no one was watching and, to be fair, she didn't know he watching.

How was she to know that her innocent movements were being twisted into something completely and pleasurably indecent in his mind? How was she to know that walking into the kitchen to find her wearing his sweater had turned him into some horny teenager with raging, unchecked hormones? That the control he held onto so tightly every single day on the grounds that she was too important for him to lose was slowly slipping away with every move she made?

Shaking his head, he tried to think of something else.

The DEO? No, they'd kissed there. Not a good idea at all.

James? No, the other man's too familiar presence made him just a tiny bit possessive and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

Winn in a dress? Much better.

Or it would have been until she bent over to grab something from underneath the sink.

He had to get a hold of himself; this was Kara. Amazing, sweet, _soft_ Kara whose lips tasted like the most addicting drug.

He cleared his throat to alert her of his presence before he could do something he'd regret. She spun around, still humming, and smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning," she began cheerfully. "Since I'm off at CatCo today, I figured we could spend the day going through the want ads to see about finding you another job."

He nodded, barely registering her words.

If the sight of her in his sweater had been appealing from behind, it was overwhelming when he was finally able to take it all in. It definitely didn't fit her the way it fit him. It looked much better hanging off her smaller frame than it ever had wrapped around his slightly larger one.

"Sounds great," he replied once he found his voice, only to internally wince at how gruff it sounded.

She sent him another smile and turned back to her work, once again humming happily.

Shaking himself from his dumbfounded stupor, he finally got his feet moving in the direction of the refrigerator. Maybe if he was busy getting himself something to drink, he wouldn't notice how amazing she looked.

Or maybe he would just further his torture along by being that much closer; close enough to touch.

And he wanted to, oh did he want to.

It didn't help that she smelled so good. She smelled like her but his distinctly masculine scent was still clinging to his sweater, mixing with hers to form a very heady combination.

"Mon-El-"

That was it, he had to kiss her. With not a single thought in his head other than: _I need her, right now_ , he grabbed the material of his sweater and pulled her into him, slanting his lips over hers as soon as she was close enough.

And Daxam help him if she was angry afterward because he didn't care.

How could she expect him to keep a tight reign on his control when she walked around looking like _that_ in his clothes, smelling like him and saying his name so sweetly?

His hands cradling her face gently were at complete contrast to the hungry way his lips devoured hers, powered by days of tension, unspoken confessions and a healthy dose of pure need.

And with the quick and needy way she responded, she better be lucky that all he did was kiss her.

She was breathless when he finally pulled back enough to allow her air and her lips were so deliciously swollen that he had half a mind to kiss her every second of every day if only so she would continue to look like that. To let everyone know that she was his, whether she knew it or not.

"Yes?"

She blinked rapidly for a moment before remembering that she was going to say something before he kissed her.

"Will you grab the apple jelly from the fridge?"

He nodded and turned to do as she bade him, passing the item to her as though he hadn't just randomly kissed her for no foreseeable reason whatsoever.

"Breakfast smells good," he praised, grabbing the milk from the refrigerator before reaching around her to also grab a glass. He shook it at her teasingly, as if to say: _See, I'm getting better_.

She shook her head and turned back to her cooking just in time to be startled by the toast popping out of the toaster.

Daxamites were so confusing sometimes.

 **0000**

 _Not sure what prompted this but I hope you guys enjoyed it!_


End file.
